ama no jaku
by chizuru yuuki
Summary: mi primer one-shot de naruto... con el viaje de su sol, hinata encontrara un su mejor amigo un lazo muy fuerte, solo que hasta que lo pierde no se da cuenta de que era su pequeño trozo de sol...final sorpresa!


**como se dice... he vuelto! ^w^/asi que estrenare muchas cosas, como:**

**-el capitulo 11 de "una promesa"**

**-mi primer fic de una pareja yaoi...midoXkaze**

**y este, mi primer fic de naruto TTT^TTT me emociono solita...bueno es un kibaXhinataXnaruto...basado en la cancion ama no jaku...que me inspiro ;) disfuten y dejen reviw! me hacen feliz!**

* * *

_Corría desesperada por la ciudad, aun que yo lo había decidido…era como si de verdad no lo deseara… no podía presentarme así como así en la boda… no podía arruinar ese importante momento…por lo menos no si a él lo podía ver feliz…_

Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga, heredera del clan Hyuuga…

Siempre hubo un chico que me gusto, lo admiraba. El era brillante como el sol, su sonrisa me animaba y seguirlo a él era mi camino ninja. Pero el solo tenía ojos para ella, cabello rosa y corto, ojos brillantes y de color verde, la mejor ninja medico, que incluso superaba a Tsunade-sama después de dejar de ser su aprendiz.

Claro, yo no era nadie para interponerme en su relación, aun que la peli rosa siempre había esperado a Sasuke Uchiha, el ultimo de su clan y un supuesto traidor de la aldea.

Empecé a recordar, cuando "mi sol" se marcho…

Tiempo después de la marcha de "mi sol", como le llamaba en ese entonces, quede un poco deprimida, y el siempre estaba ahí para sacarme un sonrisa, siempre me buscaba y sonreía, para que yo le correspondiera.

A los dos años de la marcha de "mi sol", la relación que tenía con él, de manchas rojas y triangulares debajo de los ojos, se fue apegando cada vez más… hasta que el, se me declaro…

Paseábamos tranquilamente por el parque, yo adoraba ese lugar, lleno de flores y su dulce aroma, así que nos sentamos en una banca cerca de la fuente…

-y-yo…-dijo él, un poco nervioso.

-si Kiba-kun? –dije con una sonrisa

-yo… ¡Hinata, me gustas! ¡Sal conmigo por favor!-dijo el tomándome por sorpresa.

No sabía cómo responderle, ni que debía hacer, yo lo consideraba como un amigo solamente, además mi más grande amigo…

-y-yo…no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos Kiba-kun…. –dije, para después salir corriendo y no mirar atrás, sabía que escapar no lo resolvería, que era mi compañero y por lo tanto lo volvería ver tarde o temprano.

Poco a poco nos empezamos a distanciar, empecé a sentir un vacio en mi corazón, pero aun no sabía que hacía falta.

Pasaron los años, mintiéndome a mi misma sobre lo que sentía, hasta que lo acepte realmente…él era quien me gustaba, el, Kiba Inuzuka.

Quería decírselo, pero ya había pasado mi tiempo, hace poco había anunciado su compromiso y boda con una ninja de la aldea de la arena cuyo nombre desconocía.

Llego el día de la boda, pero no tenía el valor de presentarme, el mismo me había invitado, pero simplemente no podía…

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, las lágrimas de frustración e impotencia, amenazando con desarmarme por completo.

No, no podía ser tan cobarde, debo, por lo menos presentarme, así no son los Hyuuga, no quiero defraudar a nadie.

Ahí me encontraba yo, corriendo desesperada, mientras la lluvia me empapaba e intentaba arrastrar mis penas con ella.

Llegue a la iglesia, solo con un poco mas de valor, atravesé la puerta…

Una hermosa escena me colmo de paz, aquella chica de la arena, vestida de blanco, con un ramo de lilas y rosas blancas, y en su velo una hermosa y discreta corona de las mismas flores.

El, con un esmoquin blanco y su sonrisa de siempre, que desde ese día le pertenecería a ella, mi corazón ya no sintió dolor. Cierto, lo quise mucho, pero si él era feliz con ella, no me interpondría.

Así que antes de que ellos dieran el "si", Salí de la iglesia, seguía llorando, mientras la fina llovizna que ahora caía me rozaba todo el cuerpo, pero sabía que las lágrimas que caían ahora eran de felicidad, ya no sentía esa tristeza que carcomía mi corazón y les deseaba lo mejor a la joven pareja que hoy se unía en matrimonio.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro, mientras seguía llorando, me di vuelta para ver al dueño de esa mano.

-N-Naruto-kun…- era él, era "mi sol" y había vuelto.

-hola Hina-chan-dijo el sonriéndome como solo el sabia hacer.

Me volví completamente, lo abrazaba, sin darme cuenta, comenzaron a caer lagrimas de felicidad, mientras el solo sonreía y me acurrucaba en su pecho.

_Tal vez, mi corazón todavía extrañaba la calidez del sol…_

-Hina-chan te estaba buscando, pero como no te veía, Salí a buscarte- dijo esto mientras tomaba mi cara entre sus manos y secaba mis lagrimas.

El acerco nuestros rostros a escasos centímetros, y paso…un beso, tierno, cálido y lleno de sentimientos nuevamente encontrados, que parecían a verse ido, pero regresaban, y esta vez con más fuerza.

-te amo…Hinata Hyuuga-dijo Naruto sonriéndome después de romper el beso…

_Hasta ahora mi vida estuvo cubierta por una gruesa capa de recuerdos, lagrimas y preguntas sin respuesta, pero ahora un brillante sol que deslumbra, con su sonrisa lo logro y la rompió…._

_**Fin…**_

* * *

**y como dice german (de holasoygerman) si te gusto haz clic en el botón me gusta de aquí abajo(en este caso el de reviw!) subo fic... suscribe te, subo fics cuando mi inspiración funciona :D una abrazo psicológico, nos vemos cuando suba otro fic! bye! ^^**


End file.
